Rose Recon: Breakpoint
by I Am The Prophet
Summary: AU where some huntsman abandon their normal lives to become Ghosts. Their mission: Win the war against Salem.


**I know it's not out, but I figured the storyline would be good for the RWBYverse.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the above.**

**One question before we start: In volume 4, after Salem confirmed Ozpins death by Cinder, who was she talking to when she muttered "What are you planning?"**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

A woman in a white cloak and combat clothing rushed through a forest, red and white petals fluttering in her wake. Behind her, aura-piercing bullets are fired from a pursuer, each shot getting smarter and almost hitting her. Spinning in the air, she turned her scythes into dual pistols and fired back. Then she dashed behind a tree, pressing her back against it, keeping her breath steady.

She checked her arm to see a cut from a knife. While her aura can heal her, she needed to conserve. Taking out bandages, she began applying treatment for it before hearing the soft sound of a machine. It was one that she is familiar with because they are using it to track her.

She also knew where it was coming from.

Finishing her treatment, she gazed up to see a reaper drone soaring above her. They would have her location by now. So she took off again, and sure enough, she could hear the sound of her pursuers running in her direction, firing at her vanishing figure.

They are trying to kill her. Kill all of them.

Suddenly, a huge shape tackled her to the ground. It was a man in combat armor with a helmet shaped like a Beowulf. Her hood fell off, exposing her black and red hair and silver eyes. He stabbed her in the leg with an aura-piercing edge, drawing a cry from her lips, but that didn't stop her from wrapping the chain connecting her scythes around his neck. Her assailant responded in kind by wrapping her hands around her throat.

With all her effort, she pressed a button on her scythes. Electricity flowed through the chain, electrocuting him. His cries of pain couldn't escape with his throat wrapped up with the chain. His hands lose their strength, giving her the opportunity to finish the job.

The assailant stiffened, then his body became lifeless. She didn't give herself a break as she dragged the body with her into a cave beneath a tree, her leg screaming with pain from the knife still embedded in it. She got into the cave just in time to avoid two more assailants who came sweeping the area.

Each of them is armed with an assault rifle. She knew from back then they can be converted into swords or daggers. One wielded a hand cannon that took the life of a fellow friend of hers at back at the crashed bullhead. She watched it happen behind cover.

Her pursuers began to move away from her hiding spot. Her breathing slowly became steady as she relaxed, if only for a moment.

_My name is Summer Rose. I am a woman with many regrets._

She took hold of the knife and pulled it out. Pain escaped it as it left her body, but she's been in worse situations before.

_Years ago, my family believes that I have died from a mission against an evil force. Not even my old teammates know that I still live. Just like Ozpin, I have many secrets that not even he knew or my family and friends._

After applying bandages and treatment to her leg, her hands fell to the dog tags she managed to collect from her fallen comrades.

_I am a Ghost._

_An elite huntsman trained to hunt in the shadows. We hunt down the monsters in human skin. Death stalks us always, challenging our right to live._

Summers head jerked up and glanced toward the cave. An assailant entered, his rifle's laser sight sweeping the area. His prey is nowhere in sight.

_We are trained to strike our enemies…_

Summer suddenly appeared behind him with a scythe pressed against his throat. Her other scythe slashed his arms off.

_...and disappear before they knew we were there._

A while later, three assailants have found the cave where she was hiding. One of them is checking the body of the one she killed. On his left hip is a large hand cannon.

* * *

Meanwhile, Summer just exited the forest and into a clearing. In the distance, she spotted a cabin. She limped toward it at a steady pace, then from behind her, another figure entered the scene. It is a woman her age with brown hair streaked purple and violet eyes wearing a skull shirt and combat pants. On her back is a violet axe.

_With my brothers and sisters by my side, there is no fight that we fear. Nor have we faced any foe we face that doesn't fear us._

Her fellow Ghost, Iris, offered her shoulder and began leading her to the cabin.

* * *

_We never surrender._

Then a little while later, the assailants close in around it. One of them took out a grenade and threw it through the window. Seconds later, a flash appeared briefly within the cabin, blinding any occupants within.

The leader gave the signal to proceed

They kicked open the door, and they stormed in guns aimed forward for potential tangos. But they couldn't find any visible sign of the Ghosts. Everything in the room, tables, and chairs is left untouched. Their leader walked forward and kicked over a table, revealing a bomb counting down for three seconds.

Then the cabin blew up.

* * *

_We are not afraid of death._

Summer sat in a jeep with two other Ghosts. One was Iris the other Tanner, a dark-skinned man with wearing tan colored combat fatigues and the one behind the wheel. Behind them are several drones pursuing them, armed with a automatic weapon. They fired at the Ghosts as they drove down a dirt road away from the devastation from the bomb they used to blow up.

Hopefully, their pursuers are caught in the blast.

_I tried so hard to keep my daughters from this life. Specifically Ruby from any life of combat._

Summer pulled out her scythes and switched them to their dual gun configuration mode. She opened fire on them, missing some of them.

A few drones were shot down. Beside her, Iris transformed her Axe into its battle rifle form and began providing her support. She just shot down her second drone before taking a bullet to her arm, making her cry out in pain. Summer is just about to help her before looking up ahead.

Her eyes widened at what she saw.

Up ahead, two unmanned cars pulled up. Armor shifted to their front and two cannons emerged from above and open fire on them.

_Because I knew that she would be looking for her. When she finds her, I knew that she will either kill her or worse._

_Just like she tried to kill me and anyone else with eyes like ours. Even now she hunts me after she failed to kill me years ago._

Summer took out another explosive and set it on the dashboard. She ordered them to bail out. They jumped out of the jeep and it continued on towards the blockade. The drones open fired upon it, but they failed to hit the explosive that she set. It crashed into them and it blew up, turning the drones into slag and scrap.

* * *

_I tried so hard to keep her safe from her clutches. The island of Patch is meant to be a sanctuary for my little rose. To keep my family safe._

_But I knew I was only telling myself a fantasy._

Inside hideout in an abandoned building, Summer sat down with Tanner and Iris on a table watching the television. It once showed the Yvtal festival, now it showed Beacon Academy overrun by Grimm.

It didn't take her long to figure out that Salem has begun her plans.

When she heard about the Grimm dragon, she knew that her worst fears have come to light. Salem is aware of her and now she will hunt her down.

* * *

_But deep down, I knew I couldn't stop her even if she knew I was alive. After what she has done, I am proud of the choices she made._

Summer and her comrades charged into a horde of Grimm.

As a pack of Beowulfs rushed toward her, Iris turned her Axe into its guitar form and began to play a hardcore song. Combined with her semblance, the effect is devastating. The horde is pushed back against the wall. They fell down, only to be decapitated in one slash from her axe. Behind her, a Beringel tried to grapple her, but she turned around just in time, using her guitar to emit a sound which caused it to cry out in pain.

_So when you hunt down my daughter._

Tanner proceeded to eliminate it with his rocket launcher, blowing its head off. Behind him, a horde of Boarbatusks charges at him. He split his weapon into dual-pikes and leaped into the air. As he landed, he slammed them into the ground, sending a shockwave rippling at them. They lost their balance, leaving them open to his third weapon configuration - the black hole. Micro Black Holes formed and fired at each of them, causing them to be ripped apart by the singularities.

_Hell, if you even provoke me._

Meanwhile, Summer is engaging with three manticores. They breathed fireballs at her, which she dodged with ease. Several times they struck out with their tales, only for her to wrap her chain around one and use it to stab one manticore in the head. As it howled in pain, she proceeded to rip the tail off and swing it toward its owner. While it laid on the ground, Summer turned her scythes to its double-bladed form, throwing it at it. It flew and sliced off the head of the manticore before turning to return to her hand. But as it reached her hand, another fireball came flying at her. She avoided it but not the volley of quills that pinned her by the cape.

_It doesn't matter if you are powerful or immortal._

It roared its apparent triumph, and then it lunged at her, teeth bared. Before it could reach her, a shot rang out and its head is blown to dust. Summer and her comrades turned to see another Ghost with a heavy sniper rifle. Pico had Blue hair and a blindfold covering his eyes. His attire composed of a sleek blue battlesuit.

He walked over and helped her up. Together they walked toward a cliff overlooking the sea as if they are facing Salem right now. Summer had a fierce look in her eyes as she glared ahead of her, gritting her teeth,

"I will burn your world to the ground."

* * *

On a secluded Island, a man gazed across the sea. He stood on a helipad with more of his comrades behind him. A helicopter prepared to fly as drone began flooding out of the base behind them.

The man took off his mask to reveal a shaved head and blue eyes. A scar ran down the right side of his head. His eyes had the same resolve as summers.

_I'm a Ghost too. I would expect nothing less._

* * *

**Let me know what you think. I had to pull an all-nighter for this one. Next, I will be working on the Guardians of the Multiverse: The Rising. I know what it said back on Gen: WATCH, but I decided to change it.**

**How often do you save the multiverse?**

**Till next time**


End file.
